


The Line Between You and Me

by CastielsAngelBlade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Self-Harm, dead mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsAngelBlade/pseuds/CastielsAngelBlade
Summary: A girl from a terrible past goes to a concert one night. Through a bloody nose and a common past, she finds love. She thinks things are finally okay until her dad decides to change her life once and for al.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is 100% my work so please do not use it without credit. Send me a message if you want to use it in anyway.

I knew I was always different. I mean the obvious thing is that I am mute. I chose this as a child. I come from a demented childhood. First, I have an alcoholic father that is never home and no mother. Second, I go to a public high school. Third, I have never ever done anything right. I am a small little girl with a short frame that has a giant monster behind her attacking her whenever she tries to do anything. Right now I am at a concert for one of my friends. They are singing some songs and are pushing me around. I lost my friend about 2 minutes in the crowd and I still don’t know what to do. I feel hands grab my waist and I try to wiggle the stranger off with all my might. The stranger starts to grind into me as I kick him off. All of the sudden, I was punched in the face. Blood now pouring from my nose. The boy behind me lets me go in either disgust or he got bored. I am in a haze as I plummet towards the ground. It's not that abnormal for people to go down in crowds in concerts so when someone tries to help me I was confused. I look up now to find a very tall man who looks more and more like he is the only one in the room. I hear him try to tell me something but before I can get a straight answer out my vision goes black. I feel arms pick me up. I can’t see. Am I permanently blind now? God, I hope I am not. I scream out only to hear a comforting voice telling me I am safe and that I must have no vision. All of the sudden he put down. I feel a cold surface and as I turn my head my nose hits something. I scream out in pain as my vision goes white then turns into a tunnel expanding outwards. As my vision come back from who the Hell knows I see the boy who must have been helping me. He hands me some paper towels and looks down at me. I stare confused at him as he sits down next to me. He looks as if he understands and I watch as he randomly plays with his fingers. I recognize that move. It's the simple move “I don’t like to talk so I will just try to fidget to get out of talking”. I pull my phone out of my back pocket. My Dad sent me a text saying he might put me up adoption. I swipe my phone open and head into my notes section on my phone and start typing. 

 

I'm Mute

 

That I write and all I have to write. I pass it over to him and he looks at me confused. I point at the phone and he reads it. He stares at me blankly as if I just had a bomb dropped on my head. I feel the weight of his look. I know he will now think of me as different of as another person but I am still the same the only difference is I don't talk. I feel his stare on my back. I feel dead. He then grabs me and hugs tight. I make no sound or effort to make any. We just sit their him holding me. Slowly but surely tears fall out of my eyes. They echo as they hit the tiled floor. We just are. There are no words to describe a feeling like this. It’s almost like he knows how I feel. He has no clue. All of a sudden I feel the weight of something pressing into my back. It vibrates for a second and I realize it's my phone. I quickly turn around and grab the phone out of his hand. I don't want him to see the probably offensive text that came in from my dad. I then shut off my phone and stare into the boy's eyes. I get up and run. I don’t hear any footsteps behind me so I keep running and running. I run out of the stadium running into a little boy. I don’t stop. I keep running with tears in my eyes because I realized something terrible.I feel shame rise in my stomach . I run towards my house. This can’t be. I can't be like this.

 

I am in love.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew something was wrong the seconds I get close to home. There was a police car sitting outside my house and all the neighbors were sitting outside on their porches despite it being 3:00 AM. I ran over to the gate that leads to the walkway to the door but stopped when a Vase came shattering through the window. The vase shattered on impact. I jumped over the gate and desperately tried to pick up pieces of ash. Someone inside through my mom's earn out the window. It was in a million pieces. The only part of my mother I had left was broken and destroyed on my front lawn. I stood up with pieces of ash and ceramic in my jacket pockets and ran inside. I opened the door only in enough time to duck out of the way of the painting that went flying over my head I looked up to see my dad yelling at our town's police officer . It's not certain what he is saying because as he is speaking my hearing is blowing out. I then do something I would never do. I yelled. Me being a mute girl I yelled. I started to cry and scream and make as much noise as possible. Everyone outside and inside was scared out of their minds and for the second time I ran. I had no idea where I was headed I was just running. Everyone around me was staring. There were more yelling and more crashing. I kept running. I ran into the town center nearly running over 3 different dogs on my way. It was about 4 am once I hit the bakery and the baker was already up cooking bread. His daughter used to be my girlfriend. She broke up with me for being unsure about her sexuality. I was still mute at the time. I kept running down the hill that separates our town from the city. Our town was on the outskirts of the biggest city in the desert - Single. Single was cut off from us about 50 years ago when they put up this man-made hill. The hill was not made for running and I tripped. I started to fall it felt like hours tumbling down that hill. I was hitting my head on rocks. I felt my shoulder blade slam into a pointed rock and I went to scream out in pain but I couldn't. I had not spoke in so long that the all of the screaming I did at my dad's house made my voice useless and powerless against the wind and my tumbling. The hill was large enough that no one would climb it from the city's side. You would see a few people reach the top but only on dares to look over at the city of poverty, or so the people of Single called it. I kept falling. I finally hit something that knocked the breath out of me and with no warning I was plunged into darkness again. I was still falling. I knew it. It felt as if I was falling forever then I hit something soft. Two voices both girls were whispering. I felt being wrapped up. I was lifted and carried towards a warm place then placed on a cold table and unwrapped of whatever covering they had put on me. I started to reach for the covering they were pulling away. I heard shuffling and then I felt a prick I then slowly descended into blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. More coming soon.


End file.
